The day I struck down my lover
by Lady-Red-Sama25
Summary: Lors d'une expérience farfelue de Komui, Allen est transporté dans un nouveau "présent" où il est un Noah. Il tente de récupérer l'amitié de Lavi, en mettant plusieurs fois sa vie en jeu ! Lavi x Allen, contient du yaoi si vous n'aimez pas, lisez pas !
1. Introduction

**Bon, j'entame une autre fic dont je suis assez fière de l'idée ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira à vous aussi ! Bonne lecture !**

**Introduction: **

L'homme aux cheveux blancs s'ennuyait ce matin : depuis quelques semaines déjà, il était habitué à recevoir des missions en masses, les unes après les autres. Le manque d'action et de sang d'Akuma lui manquait terriblement… Après maintes réflexions, il décida d'aller au laboratoire du professeur Reever : il y avait toujours des choses à faire ou à regarder là-bas. Bien évidemment, il était toujours suivit de ce collant inspecteur Howard Link. Depuis les réflexions de celui-ci envers Lavi, comme quoi « les Bookman n'auraient pas le droit de se mêler des affaires de la citadelle et juste se concentrer sur sa vocation d'exorcistes c'est-à-dire se sacrifier pour la survie des autres ». Le rouquin fut profondément touché par la réflexion de « double-verrues » et avait décidé de ne plus les approcher. L'adolescent eut du mal à le reconnaître mais son ami lui manquait vraiment beaucoup, plus qu'il l'aurait prévu. Il marcha, pensant, vers la section scientifique lorsqu'il aperçut Lavi au loin. Le jeune aux cheveux argentés se précipita vers lui. Le Bookman lui adressa un vif sourire amical puis emprunta une petite allée du quartier général, pour disparaitre de sa vue. Allen resta figé sur place : il aurait voulut au moins entendre sa voix vive et chaleureuse habituelle, comme lorsqu'il le taquinait. Après être resté figé sur place quelques minutes, Link lui fit signe d'avancer. Allen le suivit.

**xxx **

Ils arrivèrent vers la citadelle et aperçut de suite les subordonnées du commandant épuisés, après leurs nombreuses nuits blanches consécutives. Il aperçut Johnny, effondré sous une pile de paperasse, ne demandant qu'à être remplit.

« Johnny ? » demanda discrètement Allen au scientifique, somnolant.

« Laissez-moi mourir ! On n'en verra jamais la fin de ces paperasses ! » S'écria le récepteur. Il ne voulut pas interrompre les longues plaintes de ce dernier alors l'adolescent demanda rapidement :

« Vous n'auriez pas vu le commandant Reever ? » Johnny le regarda surprit puis il se rappela : c'est vrai : depuis l'absence du rouquin, Allen s'était rapproché du commandant, comme s'il avait besoin d'une présence équivalente à celle de son ancien ami. Au fond de lui, Johnny savait qu'Allen pensait que l'amitié du commandant Reever ne suffisait pas à combler le vide en lui. Johnny se redressa rapidement, faisant tomber toutes les piles de papiers.

« Il est avec le grand intendant Komui et Peck. » Il les montra du doigt : ils semblaient se disputer pour une raison qui échappait au jeune homme. Allen courut vers eux.

« Bonjour commandant, bonjour Komui et… Vous ? » Il se souvenait vaguement de Peck : un individu particulièrement désagréable, orgueilleux, reluquant sans cesse la sœur de l'intendant.

« Regory Peck, le cerveau de cette section ! » Dit-il, d'un air hautain et sûr de lui. Allen le regarda, stupéfait de l'arrogance de cet homme : le cerveau de la section scientifique entière était Reever et non cet individu. Allen changea de sujet, s'adressant au commandant :

« Sur quoi travaillez-vous ? » dit-il, avec son sourire de parfait gentleman. Reever dit, d'une mine dépitée :

« Si je savais ! Komui veut absolument utiliser quelques uns de nos subordonnés pour tester sa nouvelle invention ! » Allen le regarda inquiet :

« Sa… Nouvelle… Invention… ? » Komui prit un air de génie, remontant ses lunettes sur le nez, avec un sourire de savant fou. Il montra le prototype gigantesque qu'il cachait derrière lui. Allen resta bouche bée, mort d'inquiétude :

« Qu'est-ce … ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

« Ma nouvelle invention ! Je l'ai appelé Komulin . ! Cela nous permet d'envoyer des individus dans un autre « monde » ou « présent » si vous préférez ! C'est incroyable non ? Il me tarde de l'utiliser mais pour cela, il me faut des cobayes ! » Dit l'intendant, un grand sourire aux lèvres mais les deux commandants ne voulaient pas revenir sur leur décision : c'était un « non » catégorique ! C'est alors que Komui eut une lueur, plutôt inquiétante dans les yeux lorsqu'il regarda Allen. Il ne tarda pas à exposer son idée.

« Et toi Allen, ne veux-tu pas essayer cette superbe machine ? » dit-il, un montrant son invention.

« QUOOOOOOOIIIIII ? » demandèrent le concerné et le commandant.

« Vous êtes totalement malade ! Pourquoi envoyer notre meilleur exorciste dans un endroit où il reviendra sans doute jamais. De plus, qui sait ce qui l'attendra : peut être qu'il sera désintégré par votre machine ou bien qu'il perdra la mémoire si votre expérience rate ! » Dit Reever, tout en pleurant de désespoir. L'adolescent semblait de plus en plus paniqué il fit lentement marche arrière et se retourna afin de courir dans le sens inverse, pour échapper à ce fou.

« Où vas-tu Allen ? Ça fera pas mal ! » S'écria Komui. Puis il actionna son engin, commençant à tirer partout. Allen courut un instant puis trébucha. Il sentit l'approche du robot et par réflexe, il posa ses mains devant son visage, pour se protéger. Il y eut un grand rayon lumineux. Reever accourra. Il s'aperçut qu'Allen avait disparut. D'un geste de colère, il ordonna à ses subordonnées :

« SAISISSEZ VOUS DE LUI ! » Tout le monde se jeta sur Komui. Mais qui aurait cru que KOMULIN . Était aussi programmé pour la protection de son créateur. Aussi vite que la façon dont il avait fait disparaitre le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, il ligota les agresseurs de son maitre.

« Comment osez-vous m'accuser de sa disparition ? Je dois vous avouer que je suis extrêmement déçut ! » Dit le grand Intendant, en pleurant, les bras croisés, le dos tourné aux scientifiques.

« Mais enfin, c'est normal de vous soupçonner quand on sait que c'est vous qui avez lancé la machine sur le pauvre Allen ! » s'écria Reever, ligoté aux côtés de Johnny. C'était un vrai vacarme : tout le monde hurlait, protestait contre l'irresponsable Komui. C'est alors que Johnny aperçut Lavi et son grand-père, entrant dans le laboratoire et se précipiter vers nous.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda le rouquin surprit. Reever se retourna vers le Bookman junior, et s'écria :

« Allen a été envoyer on ne sait où à cause de cet irresponsable là ! » dit-il, en montrant Komui de la tête. L'intendant se dépêcha de rectifier :

« Dans un autre « monde » ou un autre « présent » ! »

« C'EST PAREIL ! » s'écrièrent les scientifiques en cœur. Lavi demeura figé sur place : Allen avait disparut ? Comment le jeune homme aurait-il pu se faire avoir ? Le rouquin murmura à voix basse « Allen… »

**xxx**

Allen se sentait bizarre : il avait une voix dans la tête qui résonnait disant : « Fais lui Payer ! » mais faire Payer qui ? Et pourquoi ? Il avait mal à la tête, comme si elle allait explosée.

« Tu te réveille Allen Walker ! » s'écria une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue mais qui lui paraissait pourtant très familière… Le jeune homme ouvra difficilement les yeux : il était enchainé sur une chaise, au milieu de nulle part. La lune brillait, il n'était pas habillé comme habituellement : il portait une chemise blanche avec un ou deux boutons non-attachés. Pour le bas, il avait un pantalon noir ainsi que des bottes, elles ressemblaient à celles qu'il portait à la congrégation. En guise de manteau, il portait une longue veste descendant dans les environs des genoux, de couleur beige, avec laquelle était installée une ceinture*. En face de lui, se trouvait un homme, habillé de même, la peau métisse et un peu grisée. Il avait la même coiffure qu'Allen, sauf que ses cheveux étaient de couleur noire corbeau. L'adolescent percuta enfin : la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui était le 14ème ! Allen gela sur place : il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'il avait pu voir, une ombre inquiétante, souriant d'un air inquiétant. Non, il était même plutôt bel homme.

« Tu es le 14ème n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Allen, fixant le sol.

« En effet. » dit le Noah, d'un air satisfait.

« Tu es aussi le frère de Mana… » Dit Allen. Une larme coula sur sa joue : il souffrait rien qu'en pensant à son père adoptif. Le quatorzième ne répondit pas. Son regard changea : il passa de joyeux à la colère pure, comme si on l'avait trahit. Allen continua ses questions.

« Pourquoi… Moi, quatorzième ? » Dit-il, sanglotant.

« Ne m'appelle pas Quatorzième, Je suis Neah. » s'écria le Noah.

« Que me veux-tu ? » demanda Allen, franchement.

« Te posséder, ressusciter. » dit Neah, avec le même regard que l'ombre qu'apercevait Allen.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais ressusciter ! » affirma l'adolescent, agressivement, tout en levant la tête vers celui qui lui parlait.

« Dans ce monde, tu n'as pas le dessus. » dit le quatorzième, avant de disparaitre.

« Hein ? » Allen s'écria surprit : Komui avait donc réussit ? Il était dans un autre monde ? Peu de temps après, Allen perdit conscience ou plutôt, il s'endormit profondément.

**xxx**

« Lève-toi ! »

« … »

Une voix familière résonna dans sa tête, une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps : celle de Lavi. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se dépêcha d'ouvrir les yeux, afin de pouvoir regarder son ami, qui lui manquait tellement. Il était heureux jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une chaleur ardente sous son corps. Allen crut comprendre ce qu'était cette chaleur mais ne voulut pas l'admettre. Il était allongé par terre, Lavi s'apprêtait à lancer un sceau du feu destructeur sur lui. Lavi ne le regardait pas de la même façon qu'avant : il le regardait d'un regard méprisant comme il regarde les… Noah ! Le quatorzième avait donc prit le contrôle de son corps ?

« Neah ! Réplique bon sang ! Tu vas mourir ! » Résonna la voix provocante d'une autre personne qu'il connaissait bien : Tyki Mikk. Allen écarquilla les yeux : le joueur de Poker l'avait bien appelé Neah ? Son doute devint une certitude : c'était un Noah.

**Bon l'introduction. Votre avis ? Commentez :)**

***veste inspirée de celle de Zero dans Vampire Knight tome 11-12.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : On this Way

**Chapitre 1… J'ai eut du mal à trouver des idées pour ce chapitre ! Lisez bien ! **

**CHAPITRE 1****er ****:**

Allen resta figé sur place : il était devenu… Un Noah !

« Hiban ! » dit Lavi d'un ton froid, comme lorsqu'il s'était battu contre lui dans l'arche : le pauvre avait à ce moment là perdu l'esprit, à cause de Road, la brebis porteuse du Rêve. L'adolescent se redressa rapidement, comprenant qu'il allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien.

« Lavi ! Arrête ! C'est moi, ton ami : Allen… Allen Walker ! » Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés essaya de faire quelques pas, afin de s'avancer vers le rouquin. Le Maillet du jeune homme l'arrêta net.

« Tu n'es pas mon ami. » affirma Lavi, ayant brandit le Maillet devant le jeune novice Noah. Allen Walker ou plutôt Neah, le Noah en lui, dût se battre psychiquement pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions meurtrières, à la vue de l'innocence de Lavi. Pour le jeune Walker, c'était une vraie torture : il tremblait, avait les jambes molles, des fourmis dans les mains et pour finir, cette voix incontrôlable dans sa tête.

_« __**Fais lui payer ! Fais lui payer ! Fais lui payer...**__ » _S'écriait cette voix. Allen posa sa main sur son visage, tout en s'écriant « Arrête ! » il perdait son sang-froid. Malgré ses protestations, la voix continuait à résonner jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit :

« _**Fais payer l'innocence ! **_» Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent : la voix voulait qu'il détruise l'innocence ? Celle de son meilleur ami ? Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas faire une telle chose. Tyki soupira. C'était un soupir de compassion : il avait enduré le supplice d'une telle voix, lui aussi. C'était sans doute la pire des tortures, lorsque l'esprit de Noah les submergeait. Le brun saisit le bras du novice, lui faisant signe de rejoindre l'arche. Il le traina. Allen regardait Lavi, disparaissant à vue d'œil, au fur et à mesure que lui et son acolyte s'éloignaient. Une sensation de vide et de tristesse immense, qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant.

Ils montèrent sur l'arche, elle était semblable à celle que tenaient les exorcistes. Tyki Mikk conseilla à Allen d'aller se reposer. Son comportement avec sa « famille » Noah était très différente de celle qu'il avait pu apercevoir avec ses amis humains. Un peu perdu, Allen chercha sa chambre. Aucune ne portait son nom ou ne représentait aucun signe distinctif des autres portes. Lorsqu'il se souvint : Neah était interprète. Il avait une salle cachée où seule lui avait accès. L'œuf permettait d'y accéder. Le novice ne perdit pas alors plus de temps, et se rendit au cœur de l'arche, où il fit les mêmes manœuvres que son maître, lors de la destruction de l'arche. Il atterrit alors dans une salle plutôt sombre, comportant un piano aux touches noires et aux petites touches blanches, l'inverse de celles de l'arche blanche. Un petit canapé demeurait ici aussi, il se coucha dessus, essayant de réfléchir. Plusieurs questions le bombardaient : Pourquoi était-il devenu Noah ? Pourquoi Lavi ne se souvenait pas de lui comme son ami ? Y a-t-il un lien entre les deux présents ? Que voulait « Neah » ? Est-ce lui qui contrôle son corps maintenant ? L'adolescent aux cheveux argent leva sa main vers le plafond, elle était toujours habitées par l'innocence alors… Pourquoi ? Toutes ses pensées se rejoignaient vers une seule pensée dominatrice : Lavi. Il sentait un désire ardent en lui, le désire de le revoir, au moins une fois. Allen se leva. Il y avait des miroirs devant lui, sur le mur en perpendiculaire du canapé. Il remarqua quelque chose de flagrant. Il avait l'apparence de Neah : les cheveux colorés en noirs, la peau grisée et des stigmates sur le front. Allen ne pu regarder plus longtemps cette apparence haineuse, faisant influencer ses pensées, ses sensations, ses sentiments. Le jeune adolescent n'oubliait pas son envie principale. Il quitta le canapé, la pièce secrète et s'apprêta à sortir de l'arche. Dans les grandes allées, il croisait des Akuma, d'une amabilité étonnante : ils l'appelaient tous maitre et le vouvoyaient, même ceux de niveau quatre. Il arriva devant la porte le conduisant à la sortie lorsqu'une main l'arrêta. La main connue du joueur de poker, Tyki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le Noah du plaisir. Allen le regarda d'un regard froid, le considérant encore comme un ennemi. « Ne m'adresse pas ce regard ! » s'exclama l'ainé « c'est par simple curiosité. » rajouta-t-il ensuite, en lui adressant un regard innocent et chaleureux. Allen hésita un moment, comprenant que tant que Tyki ne saurait pas, il ne le laisserait pas passer. Finalement l'adolescent cracha le morceau.

« Voir Lavi. » son regard était remplit de tristesse : il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son ami avait osé pointer son innocence sur lui, Lavi le considérait vraiment comme un ennemi, cela lui déchirait le cœur. D'ailleurs, à cette révélation, le regard du joueur de Poker changea : il semblait surprit de la réponse du jeune homme. Il retira sa main et secoua de la tête, de gauche à droite.

« Je savais que tu l'aimais bien mais pas que tu t'étais entichée à ce point de cet exorciste. » s'exclama alors Tyki Mikk. Puis, il rajouta : « pénétrer dans le refuge des exorcistes est très risqué, tu sais ? » Naturellement et très rapidement, il répondit :

« Je vois pas en quoi, vous l'avez bien fait une fois ! ». Le porteur du plaisir éclata de rire, secoua la tête comme pour se ressaisir, se retourna, s'apprêtant à repartir puis lui dit, une dernière fois :

« Reviens nous en vie, gamin ! » Il lui fit un signe de la main puis partit sans se retourner, aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Allen resta figé sur place : il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tyki l'appelle de nouveau « gamin ». Y aurait-il des chances qu'il se souvienne d'Allen comme exorciste et non comme Noah ? Cette hypothèse fit naître un nouvel espoir dans le cœur du jeune homme : si Tyki se souviendrait de lui, pourquoi pas Lavi ? L'adolescent ouvrit la porte, plein d'entrain. Sans avoir comprit comment, il atterrit dans la citadelle, près du bâtiment de la section scientifique. Tout était comme quand il était partit : les scientifiques étaient épuisés, signant des tas de paperasses, Peck et Reever se disputaient encore avec Komui. La seule différence était l'horaire : la nuit était bien avancée, pas grand monde traînaient dans les couloires, personne même… Le novice profita de cette occasion pour s'infiltrer dans le quartier général. Il se déplaçait sur des petites distances, restant toujours cachés. Il aperçut une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien : la jeune Lenalee, elle semblait épuisée. Elle marmonnait quelque chose. Elle monta à l'étage supérieur et gagna sa chambre. Allen, de son côté, continua son parcourt jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à côté d'une porte.

« Lavi… J'espère que tu es là… » Se murmura Allen. Il tourna lentement la poignée, de manière à ne pas faire de bruit, entra discrètement dans la chambre puis referma la porte, celle-ci fit un peu de bruit, ce qui réveilla l'occupant de la chambre. Il aperçut de suite Allen, le voyant uniquement comme un Noah. Lavi sauta hors du lit, saisit son maillet et, une nouvelle fois, le rouquin le pointa vers son ancien ami. L'adolescent dût une nouvelle fois résister à ses pulsions meurtrières.

« Lavi… » Il fit un pas vers l'avant. L'exorciste renforça sa garde.

« Ne m'approche pas. » dit simplement le rouquin, sur un ton menaçant. Allen, sachant qu'il fallait à tout prit gagner sa confiance, avant qu'il sonne l'alerte, commença son récit.

« Enfin Lavi ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? On s'est rencontré au début de ma carrière d'exorciste, Road m'avait crevé mon œil ! Nous sommes partit ensemble chercher mon maître, le maréchal Cross. Sur le chemin, nous avons trouvé un dénommé vampire qui était, en réalité un compatible à l'innocence, le baron Arystar Krory, que tu as toujours appelé « Kro' » ! Peu de temps à près, nous faisions le trajet en train avec notre nouvel allié, je me suis mesuré à Tyki Mikk, lors d'une partie de Poker ! Ils avaient finis, lui et ses amis en caleçon ! Puis nous avons rencontré Anita, nous ayant guidé jusqu'au Japon ! Avant, Tyki m'avait troué le cœur, à l'aide de Tease, son golem favori ! En suite il y a eut l'épisode de l'arche, où nous avons perdu Kanda, puis Krory puis… » Allen s'arrêta net : il se souvint de la destruction de la salle, Chaoji et Lavi, tombant dans le vide, puis… Morts. L'adolescent retint sa salive puis finit par dire : « Tu es mort… » Mais aussitôt, Allen tenta de se rattraper, ce détail le mettait en mauvaise posture, Lavi pouvait penser que c'était Allen qui l'avait tué. « Mais je t'ai ressuscité, c'est là que j'ai apprit que je devais ressusciter en tant que 14ème Noah… »

« Rien ne prouve que tu as raison. » dit simplement Lavi puis il poursuivit : « Allen Walker, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es un Noah, je ne t'ai jamais connu comme un exorciste. » Le jeune Walker écarquilla les yeux : c'était ça l'autre « présent » il était Noah et n'avait jamais été exorciste ? Il ne vit qu'une seule solution : se servir de son côté humain pour agir. Rien que par sa volonté, ses stigmates disparus, ses cheveux redevinrent argentés, sa peau blanche et ses yeux couleurs gris. Lavi écarquilla à son tour les yeux, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à cette action. Sans savoir pourquoi, son regard s'apaisa, comme s'il était rassuré de le voir sous forme humaine.

« Que penses-tu faire sous cette forme ? » demanda plus calmement le rouquin. Allen répondit :

« Je vois que ma présence te dérange, je vais partir. Mais avant, je veux une chose. » Dit Allen, en souriant légèrement. Son ami semblait enfin disposé à discuter, il rangea son maillet et s'assit sur une chaise, située près d'une table.

« Que veux-tu ? » Une seule phrase sortit de la bouche d'Allen, dans une explosion de tendresse, comme s'il attendait ça depuis trop longtemps :

« Cajole-moi. » Lavi ne réagit pas aux premiers abords, jusqu'à ce que le message ait eut enfin le temps de circuler entièrement et plusieurs fois dans sa tête.

« Attends… Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il surprit et paniqué.

« Juste un câlin ! » supplia Allen, posant sa main sur les genoux du rouquin. Lavi le regardait effrayé.

« M… Mais non ! » Bégaya le jeune Bookman.

« Je t'en supplie, Lavi ! » redemanda Allen, avec un regard douloureux : Lavi était sur le point de lui briser le cœur : tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sentir la chaleur corporelle de son ami.

« … » Lavi le regardait hésitant : c'était un Noah certes, mais son regard était tellement douloureux que c'en était attendrissant.

« Lavi… Juste un câlin… » Redemanda Allen. Lavi restait pétrifié sur sa chaise, l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent, voyant que le rouquin ne réagissait pas, entoura ses bras autour de la nuque de son ami et se blottit contre lui. Lavi était choqué, il ne savait pas comment réagir : c'était un Noah qui l'enlaçait. De son côté, le jeune Walker sentait le parfum de son ami puis, délicatement, posa sa tête sur épaule de l'exorciste roux. Il lui chuchota :

« Si je te dis qu'au départ, j'étais un exorciste, tu me croirais ? » Lavi, perturbé par les évènements, ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Embrasse-moi ? » Lavi écarquilla les yeux puis recula son corps vers l'arrière, ne permettant plus à Allen de poser sa tête sur l'épaule. Le rouquin lui demanda :

« Je te demande pardon ? » Allen répéta :

« J'ai dit : Embrasse moi ! » Ne laissant même pas le temps à son ami de répondre, Allen rapprocha dangereusement sa tête de celle du rouquin et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Lavi se figea, raide comme de la pierre, n'empêchant pas le jeune Noah de continuer son baiser. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, baladait sa langue sur les douces lèvres de son ami, permettant à l'interprète de savourer un goût doux et sucré : celle des lèvres de son bien-aimé. L'adolescent essaya d'aller plus loin, voulant passer un simple baiser sur les lèvres à vrai baiser. Le jeune garçon fit pénétrer sa langue dans la caverne du rouquin, jusque là, jamais explorée. Toujours sous le choc, Lavi n'exprima aucune résistance, laissant alors le Noah entrer dans sa bouche et faire ce qu'il veut avec. Le baiser fut long, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Walker se décide enfin à briser le baiser. Avant de s'en aller, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés posa sur le front de son ami un tendre baiser. Puis il alla à la fenêtre, permettant de s'échapper sans se faire apercevoir par quelconques individus, laissant Lavi, seul.

**xxx**

Plus les jours passaient, plus Allen avait envie de retourner voir Lavi, mais il s'en empêchait : Lavi, qui détestait à un point inimaginable les Noah, s'était presque fait violer par l'un des leurs. L'adolescent se releva du canapé, se lava le visage, s'habilla et sortit encore une fois de la pièce. Il se baladait dans l'arche, souvent en compagnie de Road, lui collant toujours aux basques. Dans ce « présent », Road l'aimait toujours, de la même passion que lorsqu'il était exorciste. Il marchait, ignorant la jeune fille qui lui parlait lorsqu'il aperçut un gros ventre qu'il connaissait bien : celle du Compte Millénaire.

« Mon petit Neah-Kun ! » s'exclama sur son ton affectueux habituel « Tu tombes bien ! J'allais venir te chercher ! » Allen eut une crispation de l'œil gauche : il détestait son nouveau nom, surtout lorsque c'était son pire ennemi qui le prononçait.

« Vous… Me cherchiez ? » Demanda Allen, nerveux.

« Tu transpires Neah ? » demanda Road surprise. Allen la regarda, surpris, puis il répondit tout en bégayant :

« Pa… Pas du tout ! »

« Petit coquin, vas ! » L'adolescent fit un bon en arrière : le compte l'avait bien appelé « petit coquin » ? Rien que cette phrase réussie à pétrifier l'intrépide Walker sur place.

« N'ais pas peur Neah. Il nous appelle tous comme ça, tu sais ? » S'exclama Road, s'agrippant à son bras. Allen la regarda, surpris.

« T… Tous ? » Demanda-t-il, encore plus que pétrifié : terrifié. Road détourna rapidement le sujet :

« Que voulez vous, Compte ? » elle demanda avec un de ses sourires aimables, destiné seulement à son idole.

« Ma petit Road, peux-tu nous laissez seul Neah et moi ? » Road dissimula son sourire : elle ne voulait pas quitter son bien aimé. Mais elle obéit tout de même à l'ordre de son maître et disposa. Le jeune homme, voulant en finir rapidement, aborda le sujet.

« Que me voulez-vous, Compte ? » Le Compte Millénaire soupira.

« Les jeunes de nos jours sont tellement impatients ! Tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose ? Du thé par exemple ? » Allen n'aimait pas passer trop de temps avec son pire ennemi, il fit « non » de la main.

« Merci mais je n'apprécie pas trop le thé. » Le Compte Millénaire soupira encore puis aborda enfin le sujet confidentiel, tant attendu par Walker.

« J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de quelques petites choses pour moi ! » L'adolescent eut une nouvelle fois, une crispation de l'œil gauche. Le compte lui présenta une feuille sous les yeux, elle comportait un seul nom.

« Supprime le, Neah-Kun ! » Allen lu une fois la liste pour voir le nom qu'il aurait préféré jamais voulut voir inscrit sur une des listes de chasse à l'exorciste :

...

_**Lavi**_.

**Note de l'auteur : comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? =) Nul ? ='( Commentez :)**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Black and White

Allen regarda son reflet dans le miroir, tout ce qu'il voyait était un répugnant Noah. « _**Tu vas devoir tuer cet exorciste… **_» __Les mots du compte millénaire lui résonnait dans la tête. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier les allures de psychopathes qui lui hantaient la tête : une partie de lui refusait de tuer son ami et l'autre, au contraire, n'attendait que de se retrouver en face de lui, pour lui arracher le cœur. Allen revint à lui, c'était à présent une évidence : il n'était plus Allen Walker mais Neah Walker, le quatorzième.

« … »

« … »

« _**Pardonne-moi Lavi**_ »

**Chapitre 2****nd**** :**

_**Pendant ce temps dans le « présent » normal.**_

« VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS OU IL SE TROUVE ? » résonna une voix, agressive.

« Enfin, il existe tellement de « présents » possibles qu'il peut être dans n'importe lequel ! On pourrait se retrouver dans un « présent »totalement opposé au sien ! » S'exclama Komui, d'un air détaché.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'il meurt dans ce monde ? » demanda une voix étrangement sérieuse, correspondant à celle du rouquin.

« Il reviendra, je suppose. » dit Komui, simplement.

« Vous supposez ? Combien de chance ? » Demanda Reever.

« Une… sur des Milliers, ou même sur des milliards ! Si ça se trouve, j'ai raison, alors…. » Dit Komui, le sourire forcé et le regard fuyant.

« Autant dire que vous ne savez rien. » s'écrièrent le scientifique et le rouquin.

« J'espère que tu vas bien Allen… » Chuchota discrètement Lavi.

_**Pendant ce temps, dans le « présent » d'Allen.**_

Allen marchait depuis quelque temps, il ne tarderait pas à arriver à la citadelle. Il emprunta des petits chemins de broussailles, pour que son allure de Noah ne soit pas de suite reconnue. Il attendit une voix, qui le força à arrêter son chemin. Il faillit tomber en sanglots : c'était sa cible. Allen s'approcha du chemin principal, se cachant derrière les arbres, pour y apercevoir l'homme qu'il aimait et une personne qui l'exaspérait particulièrement.

« C'était bizarre… » Dit Lavi, plongé dans sa discussion.

« Tu as dût rêver. » dit simplement Kanda, aussi froid qu'habituellement.

Allen fit un faux pas, faisant craquer un morceau de bois, étendu par terre. Lavi se retourna aussi vite.

« … » Lavi ne dit rien : il détaillait les horizons, depuis quelques minutes déjà, il se sentait observé. Il pensait que cela pourrait être un quelconque Akuma ou bien plus encore, un Noah.

« T'as vu quelque chose ? » demanda Kanda, continuant d'avancer, d'un air aussi insensible que lorsqu'il parlait à Allen Walker.

« …Non, j'ai cru pendant un moment. » Lavi soupira. « Je dois être fatigué pour voir des illusions comme ça. » dit-il, en posant sa main sur son front. Il continua d'avancer, jusqu'à disparaitre de la vue du jeune Noah. Allen ne s'avoua pas vaincu, il prit son cœur et son courage entre les deux mains et décida de suivre ses deux anciens amis. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite auberge, sur le milieu de la route, peu fréquentée, où Lavi partit se coucher directement. Quant à Yû, il fit un petit tour dans les bois les plus proches, de manière à s'entraîner au sabre, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Lorsque le japonais disparut de la vue du jeune adolescent, celui-ci rentra dans l'auberge. Il faisait nuit, l'auberge, avec sa lumière et sa chaleur étincelante, rassurait un peu notre héro. D'ailleurs, celui-ci demanda à l'aubergiste la chambre attribuée à un jeune homme, roux et borgne. Après avoir obtenu la réponse, il monta à l'étage. La chambre était ouverte, Allen se faufila dans la chambre, discrètement. Il aperçut un lit, occupé par un homme, déjà endormit. C'était Lavi. Le Noah redevint « black », afin de pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir.

_(Allen POV)_

J'observai un moment Lavi : il avait l'air tellement paisible lorsqu'il dormait. On avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait le réveiller. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'attendais ? Il dormait, profondément en plus ! Rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de le tuer, le moment était idéale… Je restais plusieurs minutes à l'observer. Lorsque je me décidai enfin à agir, du moins pas de la façon que j'aurais pensé, dix minutes auparavant. Je montais par-dessus Lavi, qui dormait encore à ce moment là. Je posais mes mains de part et autre de sa tête et rapprocha très intimement mon visage du sien. Son souffle était chaud. De mes doigts, je traçais la forme de ses lèvres. Ceci le réveilla très rapidement. Je devinais un air paniqué, visible dans le fond émeraude de ses yeux. J'éloignai alors ma tête loin de la sienne, me redressant ensuite. Je restais assis sur lui, à califourchon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » il me demanda, en fronçant les sourcils. A cette question, je me repenchais vers lui et lui murmura sur ses lèvres :

« Chasse à l'exorciste… » Son regard devint encore plus paniqué. Puis, en souriant, d'un sourire rassurant que je connaissais bien, il me dit :

« Depuis quand on se positionne comme ça sur sa future victime ? » Je lui déposais un petit baiser sur ses lèvres : il était très rapide et très léger. Je lui répondis :

« Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation, tout simplement. » je souriais, du même air sarcastique que quand je lui parlais auparavant.

« Tu es étrange, Noah… » Il me dit, en détournant la tête.

« Je m'appelle pas Noah ! J'ai tout de même un nom : Allen Walker…. » Il resta insensible à cette information.

« Que te diras le compte s'il apprenait ce que fait en ce moment ? » il demanda, espérant que je le relâcherais.

« Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir… » Je redéposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, plus intense cette fois. Il résistait, ne voulant pas participer au baiser. Excité par cette résistance, je m'attaquais à son cou. Avec ses bras, il tentait de me repousser, jusqu'à ce que je lui saisisse les bras, les plaquant sur le côté du lit. Pour commencer, je couvrais sa nuque de baisers puis, en ayant assez de ces « petits jeux », je décidai de passer au niveau supérieur. Lentement, je léchais son cou, savourant le goût de sa peau. Puis, ensuite, je lui déboutonnais sa chemise, la retirant délicatement de ses épaules. Je caressais son ventre, tout en embrassant son coup. Je m'apprêtais à descendre dans l'endroit le plus intime du corps humain, situé en dessous de la ceinture et même, du caleçon. Je commençais à ouvrir sa braguette jusqu'a ce que, à ma grande surprise, il me repoussa, à l'aide de ses jambes. Je fus propulsé contre le mur et m'assis sur le sol. Rien que son regard remplit de haine suffit à me faire comprendre que j'étais allé trop loin. Je l'avais violé, dès le moment où j'avais osé poser mes lèvres sur la moindre partie de son corps.

« … Pardon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris » je dis doucement. Il se rhabilla : il reboutonna sa chemise et ferma sa braguette de pantalon. Puis ensuite, il vint vers moi. Il se tint debout devant moi et commença à me poser des questions.

« Comment as-tu…. » Je le regardais dans les yeux et vis sa peine. Il est vrai, si une personne ennemie me faisait ça, j'aurais surement déjà fondu en larme. Il se mit à hurler. Sa peine était tellement puissante en lui qu'il n'arrivait même pas à finir ses phrases. J'avais très bien compris qu'il me détestait, alors je lui dis :

« Je sais que tu vas sans doute pas me croire mais… » Lavi continuait à me regarder, le regard remplit de haine. J'avalais ma salive, sanglotant, je vins enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille. D'un air innocent et bégayant, je poursuivais ma phrase :

« Je…. Je t'... Je t'aime ! » Le regard du rouquin changea instantanément. A son tour, il s'effondra sur le sol. Je détachais mes bras de son torse, pour venir les loger autour de son cou, tout en reposant ma tête sur son épaule, comme lorsque je l'ai enlacé la dernière fois. Je sentais le moindre mouvement de son corps : il tremblait, le choc semblait avoir refroidit la température de son corps. Je blottis mon corps contre le sien, le faisant tomber, le dos contre la paroi du lit, les mains de chaque côté de son torse. J'en profitais pour me rapprocher encore plus de son corps, espérant profiter au maximum de sa chaleur corporelle. Mon corps était situé entre ses jambes, je me sentais bien mais il me manquait quelque chose : son amour. Lavi semblait surprit par la chaleur que dégageait mon corps : il était tout tremblant.

« Tu peux la sentir n'est-ce pas ? La chaleur de mon corps contre le tien. » Il enroula, à son tour, ses bras autour de mon torse. L'une, à tendance baladeuse, vint se placer au milieu de mos dos, de manière à me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Tremblant encore, il vint poser son front contre mon épaule. Je remarquais, pendant un moment que :

« **Le temps s'est arrêté.** » Je m'agrippais de plus en plus à lui, pensant au fait que bientôt, mon devoir serait de le tuer une fois pour toute… Ne jamais l'avoir dans mes bras, ne plus jamais l'embrasser… Mon cœur se serra, à cette impression de vide qui dominait mon corps. C'est donc ça aimer ? Toujours penser à la même personne, ne pas s'empêcher de vouloir l'embrasser à chaque fois que je l'aperçois, avoir besoin de l'avoir contre moi constamment. Quand je l'embrasse, c'est comme si je goutais à une drogue, qui m'occupes sans cesse l'esprit. Il est ma nuit, il est mon rêve, il est mon cœur, il est mon soleil, mon outil indispensable pour survivre : sans lui, tout est ténèbres, je ne vois plus la lumière. Oui c'est cela, il est ma lumière…

Une froideur, longtemps oubliée lors de cette étreinte, s'est fait sentir dans mon dos : Lavi m'avait libéré. Il s'est levé et c'est éloigné de moi. Il alla dans la salle de bain, un petit bout de temps. Je l'attendais, assis contre le rebord du lit, serrant mes genoux, ressentant comme l'envie extrême de le voir revenir. Il sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu de l'uniforme. Il se dirigea vers la porte, saisit la poignée et l'ouvrit. Je brandis ma main, voulant le retenir mais c'est à ce moment qu'il tourne la tête vers moi et me dit :

« Vas croire que je t'aime ou quelque chose comme ça… » J'écarquillai les yeux, surpris par cette révélation.

« Hein … ? » je demandais, encore un peu choqué par sa phrase précédente.

« Les Bookman n'ont pas besoin de cœur. »Puis, doucement, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il me laissait seul, comme lui la première fois sauf qu'à la différence de lui, j'avais un cœur… Un cœur déchiré en mille morceaux. Je m'étalai sur le lit où était couché Lavi précédemment. Je reniflais l'odeur des draps, son odeur. Je pris une décision :

«_**Si je devais renoncer à toi, je te tuerais de mes mains ou tu devrais me tuer des tiennes…**_ »

_(Normal POV)_

Lavi marcha pendant quelques heures, réfléchissant sur ce qui s'était passé avec ce Noah. Le rouquin plaça sa main contre sa poitrine, sentant toujours la chaleur d'Allen. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux, surtout pas pour un Noah. Il rejoignit Kanda, qui l'attendait au bout de la route. Ils marchèrent peu de temps, sans échanger un mot. L'aube pointa alors son nez. A ce moment là, la faim commençait à se faire sentir. Lavi proposa donc d'aller acheter de quoi manger. Le kendoka accepta et le suivit.

La petite ville dans laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent était très belle : elle avait un côté XIXème siècle très français, plus précisément du Sud. Ce petit village était essentiellement constitué d'une grande ruelle, passant au centre de la ville, délimitée par une rangée d'arbres, tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres, montant comme un petit chemin de montagne, montrant les plus beaux paysages : des champs, des bois, une petite montagne en arrière plan, toute verdoyante. Elle se terminait devant une belle Chapelle. A côté des grandes rues, il y avait des petites ruelles, généralement commerciale. Les chemins étaient étroits. Nous pouvions y trouver des restaurants des fleuristes et surtout, des petites coures, donnant accès à des maisons. Des enfants couraient partout, les femmes parlaient entre elles, tout le monde semblait se connaître. Ce village avait un côté familier à Lavi... Sans doute lui rappelant ses voyages à travers le monde, rencontrant beaucoup de villages comme ça mais jamais aussi beaux que celui-ci. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une épicerie où ils achetèrent un peu de pain et des provisions. Ils se posèrent contre un mur. Un chat vint leur réclamer de la nourriture. Le rouquin ne put résister au petit chat et lui donna des petits morceaux de pain. Kanda engagea la conversation.

« J'ai vu un homme aux cheveux blancs, semblant dépité. Son envie de vivre s'est arrêté rien qu'en te voyant. » Lavi écarquilla juste un peu les yeux, avant de sourire à Yû Kanda.

« Tu le connais ? » continua le japonais.

« Oui, un peu. » avoua Lavi, tout en se relevant et se posa, lui aussi, contre le mur, croisant les bras, tout en continuant de sourire.

« Il te veut quoi ? » demanda franchement Kanda, d'un air toujours aussi insensible.

« … Il prétend m'aimer. » Dit Lavi, tout en essayant de rire.

« En quoi est-ce un problème ?» demanda indiscrètement le kendoka. Lavi se retourna vers lui, faisant un « non » de la tête.

« Je suis un Bookman, je ne peux pas aimer… » Kanda le regarda surpris, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne chose.

« Tu ne pourras donc jamais aimer personne ? » dit Kanda, d'un ton un peu moqueur.

« C'est possible. » dit Lavi, d'un ton très sérieux. Kanda fut surpris de la réponse de son co-équipier. Il tourna baissa les yeux, semblant un peu touché par son discours.

« C'est bien triste. » Lavi le regarda surprit.

« Et pourquoi ? » il demanda, d'un ton innocent.

« Ça doit être une torture pour cet homme de t'aimer. » répondit simplement le japonais.

« Qui sait ? » Lavi se releva puis proposa, tout en souriant amicalement : « Et si on allait à la bibliothèque ? »

« Comme tu veux. » dit Kanda. Lavi cru voir un petit sourire se tracer sur le visage de son exorciste favori. Cela le fit rire.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda froidement l'exorciste brun.

« Pour rien, pour rien… » Répondit le rouquin, tout en souriant.

« Tss… » Soupira Kanda, exaspéré de ne pas comprendre son ami. Les deux amis partirent ensemble, en direction de la bibliothèque. Ils ne savaient pas en réalité qu'ils étaient observés…

« _**Voila qui est intéressant, cher Compte.**_ »

**Note de l'auteur : Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ça ? Pour le passage de description de la ville de je me suis inspirée de « La valse d'Amélie » de Yann Tiersen, une mélodie que j'aime beaucoup ! Commentez :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Snow White

**Pour ce chapitre, une chanson m'a donné l'inspiration : **_**Rakuen de SID**_**. Une très belle chanson. Enfin c'est mon avis…. Bonne lecture :)**

**CHAPITRE IV :**

24 décembre.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le dernier entretien de Lavi avec Allen. Le jeune garçon suivait toujours d'ailleurs sa cible à la trace. Il parcourut des milliers de kilomètres, qui le ramena finalement à la base de l'Ordre noir. Il neigeait cette nuit là. Cette neige encore blanche, brillante et pure recouvrait les arbres ainsi que le fenêtres de l'Ordre. Allen inspira profondément, prenant son courage entre les deux mains : pénétrer dans l'Ordre reviendrait à se jeter dans les bras de la Mort. _« Lavi, que tu le veuilles ou non, ce soir tu vas être obligé de m'écouter. »_. Pendant ces plusieurs semaines, il avait appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs, lié au statut d'interprète. Il pourrait se défendre si il se faisait repérer. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, deux boutons près du col n'étant pas fermés, une grande veste noire à laquelle était incluse une ceinture de la même couleur, pour terminer, un pantalon noir, aussi, assez simple. Il craqua une fois ses doigts et entama une petite escalade. Il se souvenait de l'endroit exact de la chambre de Lavi et se rendait à sa fenêtre.

Deux heures plus tard, il utilisa l'une de ses dernières forces pour se hisser à cette fenêtre. Sachant que le rouquin ne lui ouvrirait pas, il utilisa les ongles de la main possédée par l'innocence pour faire des rayures sur la vitre, afin de pouvoir la casser ensuite. Alerté par le bruit, le jeune Bookman se retourna, sur ses gardes. Il aperçut alors un jeune Noah.

« Toi ! » Il s'exclama, exaspéré.

« Lavi… » Il dit d'un ton douloureux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » Répliqua Lavi, d'un ton sévère.

« Je veux… seulement que tu m'écoutes. J'ai besoin de ton aide ! » S'écria Allen.

« Je veux pas être le complice d'un Noah ! » il posa la main sur son maillet, non activé.

« Attends ! » il enleva la main du rouquin de son maillet et la saisit de ses deux mains, fermement. « Je t'en supplie ! Il faut me croire ! » Lavi décida de se calmer et de laisser une chance au jeune adolescent. Il retira sa main et s'assit sur une chaise.

« Merci… » Dit le jeune Walker, soulagé. Lavi ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tourner la tête, gêné. « Je suis un exorciste. »

« Quoi ? » rétorqua Lavi, blasé. Le Noah présenta sa main possédée par l'innocence. Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux.

« Symbiotique… ? » il se demanda à lui-même, en posant sa main sur son propre menton.

« C'est la preuve que je suis comme toi ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Je ne suis pas un Noah et je ne l'ai jamais été ! Crois moi ! » Une petite larme s'écoula sur la joue d'Allen : celui avait presque touché le fond et était sur le point de sombrer dans ses propres « ténèbres). La seule source de lumière qu'il pouvait percevoir était l'apprenti Bookman et exorciste : Lavi.

_« Les fait son là mais des faits montrent qu'il est aussi un Noah… Que faire ? »_ Pensa le rouquin.

« … Tiens donc ! » Une voix familière aux deux garçons résonna. Allen se retourna et Lavi, de son côté, leva la tête.

« Tyki Mikk ! » s'exclama Lavi, hors de lui. Une telle rage se dégageait de son corps qu'une aura menaçante s'était formée. De son côté, Tyki se contenta de sourire, comme d'habitude.

« Salut… Lavi c'est ça ? »Allen écarquilla les yeux : en présence d'un des plus redoutable des Noah, Lavi avait 50% de chance de mourir, en plus à cause de l'imprudence du Walker.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Allen, d'un ton froid. Celui-ci restait sur ses gardes : Tyki Mikk n'était pas une personne de confiance et le pire de tout : il était imprévisible.

De son côté, Lavi ne répondait pas, il se contenta d'adresser un œil noir au Noah du plaisir.

« Oui ça fait un bail maintenant. » dit simplement Tyki « seulement il m'a toujours pas pardonné… »

« De quoi ? » demanda simplement Allen.

« D'avoir tué son ami. » continua Tyki. Celui-ci se mit d'ailleurs à rire « c'étai vraiment très distrayant comme mort : Les appels au secours, l'agonie et du sang partout ! » L'apprenti Walker déglutit. Tyki était un véritable sadique, il l'avait oublié.

« Qui était-ce ? » il demanda hésitant.

« … Allen Walker! » s'écria Lavi. Allen eut un choc : dans ce monde, il était mort ? « Je me disais bien que j'avais vu cette innocence quelque part. » dit Lavi, tout bas. Allen, de son côté analysa les faits : il comprit pourquoi Lavi se laissait enlacer et aussi pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais tuer. Il lui rappelait le Allen de ce monde, qui était mort. Le Noah du plaisir remarqua l'absence d'attention d'Allen, absorbé par ses pensées. Celui-ci s'approcha alors discrètement de Lavi et entoura ses bras autour de la taille du rouquin. Dégoûté par cette sensation, le rouquin tenta de se débattre.

« Lâche moi ! » s'exclamait sans cesse le rouquin. Mais Tyki Mikk était fort, aucun des gestes de Lavi n'aurait suffit à le libérer. Allen revint à lui.

« Tyki ! Que faites-vous ! » Il demanda, en colère par la vision à laquelle il avait le droit. Le Noah du plaisir chuchota sensuellement à l'oreille de sa proie.

« Je t'aime bien. Je me ferais un plaisir de jouer avec toi, Lovely. » Lavi se pétrifia : qui sait ce que Tyki Mikk était capable de lui faire.

« LAVI ! » s'écria Allen. Celui-ci fonça sur Tyki, afin de pouvoir libérer celui qu'il aimait. De son côté, Lavi saisit rapidement son maillet et lança un « feu destructeur ». Tyki fut forcé de lâcher sa prise. Alertés par le vacarme qui provenait de cette chambre, plusieurs exorcistes rappliquèrent : Lenalee, Kanda, Marie et les trois maréchaux.

« Il est temps pour nous de nous replier je crois… » Dit Tyki, d'un ton déçut.

« … » Allen ne répondit pas. Il regarda les exorcistes d'un air déterminé.

« Soit pas fou ! Contre les trois maréchaux en même temps, tu n'as aucune chance ! Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ?» Tyki s'approcha de la fenêtre cassée. « Viens. »

« Non ! Je reste ! » s'exclama Allen. Tyki n'eut même pas le courage de le contredire : son regard envers les autres exorcistes semblait tellement déterminé. Rien n'aurait pu le faire changé d'avis. Plein de regrets, Tyki soupira.

« Bon et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à aller chercher des renforts. » Tyki grimpa sur le bords de la fenêtre et dans un sérieux, fort inhabituel, il dit : « Reste en vie ! » puis il sauta et courut à toute vitesse vers la porte de l'arche qui était cachée derrière des rochers.

Le jeune Walker déglutit. Seul contre cinq exorcistes, sa mort était assurée. Il tenta de faire quelques pas en avant. Cross activa son revolver « Le Jugement ». Et tira une balle.

« NON ! » s'écria Lavi. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés se mit à vomir du sang, beaucoup de sang puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre, monta dessus et se jeta dans le vide : son heure était venu dès le moment où il avait mis ses pieds dans ce monde. _« Désolé Lavi… »_

Le rouquin se précipita à la fenêtre et écarquilla les yeux. Le corps d'Allen était encore entier, c'était un miracle. Il se retourna ensuite vers Cross.

« Pourquoi avoir tirer ? C'était l'un des notre ! » Il fonça ensuite hors de la chambre.

**xxx**

Depuis plusieurs heures, le rouquin cherchait désespérément. Il faisait le tour de la chapelle plusieurs fois. La neige était haute. Lavi cherchait désespérément une silhouette ressemblant à celle d'un humain. C'est alors qu'il aperçut, enfouit à moitié dans la neige, un bras assez étrange, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui du jeune adolescent.

« Mon dieu ! » s'écria Lavi. Il se précipita vers l'endroit où le bras laissait paraître et commença à balayer la neige de ses mains. _« Je t'en supplies, survie encore quelques secondes ! »_ Les cheveux argentés apparurent ensuite. Le rouquin chercha de plus belle, plus motivé. La peau pâle ainsi que les habits trempés du Noah finirent par être découverts eux aussi. Allen était étendu dans la neige, le corps immobile et inerte : son âme s'était déjà envolée pour l'au-delà. Sur lui, un manteau blanc couverts de cristaux de gèle, teinté de son propre sang.

« .. Allen… » Dit doucement Lavi. Lavi poussa un grand cri, un cri de désespoir, qui brisa le silence de la nuit noire. Froidement illuminé par le clair de lune, le cadavre semblait briller, comme si elle avait atteint l'éternité. Il ne faisait qu'un avec la nature. Le rouquin saisit le corps de son amant. Un léger sourire était affiché sur le visage de l'adolescent décédé. C'était un sourire de soulagement : il semblait dormir paisiblement, même si Lavi savait très bien qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais. Le rouquin parcourut de ses doigts, gelés par le froid, les lèvres de l'adolescent et l'embrassa tendrement. Ses lèvres étaient douces et froides, comme si ses lèvres étaient devenues un glaçon. Cette sensation était des plus agréables. Après cela, Lavi passa sa main dans les cheveux argentes. _« Allen… Pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir cru… Pardon… »_ Lavi éclata en sanglots et laissa tomber sa tête sur le corps du jeune Allen Walker, exorciste possédé par l'esprit Noah, mort à 15 ans, recueillit par Mana Walker un 24 décembre.

_**Au coeur des ténèbres, le futur s'entrelace au désespoir  
Brisé et disparu au loin  
Je veux aimer ce monde éblouissant une fois de plus  
Je garderai ce rêve caché au fond de mes yeux  
Jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent en mon coeur souillé  
**_

**Voilaaaaa ! Dernier chapitre, malheureusement ! Triste je sais… Vous avez pleuré ? **

**Je vais peut être conclure cette fic avec un épilogue. Faut voir. Enfin bref laissez votre avis ! A la prochaine pour le tout dernier chapitre.**


	5. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

« … »

« …len »

Le jeune garçon ouvra difficilement les yeux. Une voix lui raisonnait dans la tête. Celle-ci était claire, limpide mais à la fois tellement floue… Etait-ce le paradis ? Après tout, il était mort, dans la neige. Il se sentait soulagé, heureux, bien, comme s'il était chez lui. Une petite douleur se lança dans sa poitrine ensuite dans la poitrine : son cœur lui faisait mal. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne reverrait plus son rouquin ?

« IL A BOUGE ! » s'écria une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Etait-ce Johnny ? Il n'était pas mort ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux argent ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il reconnut les binocles de Johnny, qui était assis près de lui, le béret du grand Intendant Komui, près de sa charmante Lenalee. Au loin, la silhouette de Reever, avec un sourire paternel.

« ALLEEEEEN ! » s'écria Johnny, joyeusement. Le garçon sursauta : il n'était plus habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. En effet, dans cette « autre dimension » il était appelé « Noah » ou « Neah ». Ces personnes, rassemblées autour de lui, lui souriant amicalement. Il était de retour chez lui, dans son présent, dans son monde. Allen sourit, rassuré.

« Bienvenue à la maison. » s'écrièrent en cœur ses amis, qui l'encerclaient.

« Je suis de retour … ? »

Allen ouvra alors totalement les yeux : il était dans un lit, à l'infirmerie. A côté de lui, séparé par un rideau, un traqueur blessé. En face de lui, tous ses amis étaient présents sauf un, celui qu'il aurait aimé le plus voir en face de lui : son rouquin, son borgne, son Lavi. Son sourire prit alors un autre visage : un visage de tristesse et de douleur.

« Ta blessure te fait mal ? » demanda la jeune brunette, inquiète.

« Ma… Blessure ? » Demanda le jeune homme, perplexe. Lentement, l'adolescent baissa les yeux vers le bas de son corps, où une légère tâche de sang était visible, sur son côté droit, au niveau des côtes, sur son pyjama, fournit par l'infirmerie. Cette tâche de sang était le symbole de la balle qu'avait tiré son maître sur lui.

« Lavi n'est pas ici ? » demanda douloureusement Allen.

« Il a été envoyé en mission, il y a une semaine de cela. » répondit Reever, en lui caressant amicalement la tête. « Tout va bien. On est là nous, on ne te laissera pas. » continua le scientifique, d'un ton rassurant.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! Allen Walker est encore faible, il a besoin de repos ! Disposez tous ou je vous chasse à coups de pieds dans les fesses ! » Une voix inquiétante raisonna dans le dos des amis du jeune Walker. La jeune infirmière se tenait derrière eux, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Une aura menaçante flottait autour d'elle, effrayant tous les amis de notre héros.

« Je… Je vais bien ! Ils peuvent rester. » S'exclama Allen, courageusement un sourire amicale aux lèvres.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule enfin ! Vous devez vous soigner. Leur présence n'est donc pas indispensable. Allez ! Du vent ! » S'exclama l'infirmière, fusillant du regard l'adolescent avec un œil noir. Sous l'ordre de la mégère, les amis d'Allen disposèrent. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, se sentait bien seul lors de leur départ : personne à qui parler. Il passa quelques heures à rêvasser. Toutes ses pensées se rejoignaient à celle de Lavi, son ami. Il attendait avec hâte son retour au QG, où ils pourraient enfin parler tranquillement, sans tension, sans haine. Il soupira de soulagement puis s'endormit.

Le jeune Walker ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, à moitié endormit. Il faisait nuit, il avait dormit une demi-journée. Allen tourna la tête vers la table de chevet, où il vit deux médicaments, plus précisément des gélules : un bleu et un rouge.

« Allen ? Tu es réveillé ? » Les yeux du jeune garçon s'écarquillèrent. Cette voix il la connaissait très bien. Rapidement, il se retourna et se redressa rapidement. Pour terminer, il se jeta au coup du rouquin.

« Lavi ! Enfin te voila ! » S'exclama l'albinos, tout émoustillé. Enfin, il pouvait serrer son Lavi dans ses bras, il pouvait humer le délicieux parfum de son ami. Celui-ci dégageait une légère odeur de thé vert et de menthe.

« Allen… Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? » Demanda-t-il, un chouïa inquiet.

« Non non, je vais bien ! » Il affirma, en entourant de ses deux bras, le torse de son ami.

« J'étais tellement inquiet ! Mais…. Comment as-tu fais pour revenir ? » Il demanda intrigué, comme il posa sa main sur les cheveux argenté du jeune homme.

« Oh ? Je suis mort, je crois ! » Il dit simplement, d'un ton naturel, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« DE QUOI ? » Demandèrent toutes les personnes présentes, affolée par la déclaration soudaine du revenant.

« Mais le plus important c'est que je sois ici, non ? » Il affirma, toujours en souriant et en se blottissant contre le corps du rouquin.

« Allen… » Dit Lavi, affectueusement.

« Je t'aime Lavi, tu sais ? » Sous cette déclaration d'amour, les joues du borgne se colorèrent en rouge : il était extrêmement gêné de ce que disait son ami.

« Mais ne dis pas ce genre de chose aussi naturellement enfin ! »

Allen se contenta de sourire. Lentement, il se redressa, rapprocha sa tête de celle de son ami et y déposa un chaste baiser… Suffisant pour faire, une fois de plus, rougir l'apprenti Bookman.

« Promets moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais seul… » Il demanda, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard, tout en fixant, cette personne qu'il aimait tant, son refuge, la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde. Lavi eut un petit rire et, à son tour, embrassa rapidement le jeune homme aux cheveux argent.

« C'est promis… Bon retour par mis nous, Allen. »

**FIN**


End file.
